


three buttermilk pancakes

by chellomiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, Friendship/Love, I repeat SLOW BUILD, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Translated from French, Violence, comedy?, rough language, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellomiko/pseuds/chellomiko
Summary: shino is back from a mission in dubai, hinata cooks breakfast and kiba is jealous.simple daily life that was never going to be the same or team 8 are spies and they receive their most important mission ever.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. milk

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! the shinohina tag was so dry so I decided to post my story that has been sleeping for awhile in my computer...
> 
> note that this was translated from French ! so there might be some stiff sentences, and mistakes here and there !! sorry in advance
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

"A cup of sugar and two cups of milk, four eggs..." she recited, her eyes glued to her tablet while her hands gesticulated with ingredients. It was not her habit to be awake so early to cook, let alone on a Sunday morning. Usually, she, constantly overwhelmed by fatigue, preferred to give in to starvation and make up for it later in the day by cooking for her two roommates. In the air, the butter and vanilla aroma was strong and pleasant; a semblance of a peaceful atmosphere. This soon awakened the laziest person in the whole apartment.

Letting himself be led straight into the kitchen, without even bothering to put a sweater on his back or fix that tousled hair, his curiosity quickly turned to irritation at the sight of the young woman twirling with dishes and ingredients in the spacious kitchen. With his hands lost in his own locks of hair, he entered the kitchen, greeted by the young woman who was in a radiant mood, dressed in a pretty pale pink apron he had never seen before.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it," he asked, trying to hide his growing jealousy. Indeed, in front of him was a real feast. A mountain of pancakes, an omelette all dressed up, carefully decorated muffins, a smoothie so bright yellow he wondered what was inside, bacon and sausages, and so on. In short, a pile of food that didn't often see the light of day in their apartment. He felt his nerves heat up when he saw the pile of various meats.

"Hey, what the hell? I've never had any of that," he said, not hiding his anger, himself tired of being irritated so early in the morning. "Besides, I'm the boss, you don't even respect me," he sighed with his arms folded. For her part, the young woman didn't let his words get to her, being in a too good of a mood. Humming a tune he had never heard before, she continued to assemble the dishes, each one more full than the last.

"He told me that you didn't appreciate him enough, so I'm trying to compensate a little," says the young woman, still focused on her preparations, with a smile on her face. "His trip was very long and I'm happy to know that there will be three of us again! It's been so long..." The young man with the battle-haired hair blew, irritated. "Tsss, dirty liar, you're taking advantage of it, _badly_. He's been gone for ONE week. "At these words, the young woman couldn't help but to smile as she continued what she was doing, letting the man brood over his thoughts while he leaned against the counter.

_Beep beep beep beep, beeeeeeeeeeep._

Both teenagers were familiar with those faint noises. The access code to the door. The young woman stopped her dance with the pots and ran to the door which was just about to open, releasing small sneers of excitement. Even though he hadn't eaten anything, the young man suddenly felt nauseated. He could only sigh as the door finally opened.

"Shinoooooooooo," exclaimed the young woman, jumping into his arms, ignoring his hands full of baggage. Because of her height, she could hardly reach his neck, but hugged him to the best of her ability. The man in question could not hide his surprise, even behind his pair of sunglasses. However, he soon left the many bags on the ground and hugged the young woman back. In spite of her eagerness, she was surprised to see her friend dressed in a tight black suit with a slightly tanned complexion, which was very far from her usual style.

"Kiba and I missed you too much, we're happy to see you," the pale-eyed young woman confessed as she freed her arms to help him with his suitcases. "I'm sure you're tired, I've made you something to eat. I hope you’ll like it..." she said, with a broad smile on her lips and rosy cheeks, unable to hide her joy. In the face of his enthusiasm, which he was not used to receiving from anyone, he could not hide his astonishment, but was deeply touched. A subtle smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you, Hinata..." he said sincerely. "I'm touched to know that you missed me, even Kiba. I didn't know you- "He was cut dry by the young man with brown hair.

"Ahhhhhhh, in your dreams! That's just her, I had peace for a week. Right Akamaru? "The dog was slow to answer with enthusiasm, which made him angrier. Instead, Hinata and Shino looked at each other, knowing that Kiba's words were not sincere. He was so easy to read. Seeing that even his dog didn't agree with him, he soon changed the subject.

"So, how was Dubai," Kiba asked, this time curious about his friend's adventures, abandoning his grudge for a few moments. While cooking, Hinata was listening, she didn't want to miss any details. Shino sighed as he sat beside Kiba at the counter.

"The mission wasn't complicated, but I wish I hadn't gone alone," he said. "Why? Technically, acquiring information would have been more effective with at least two people.” Kiba nodded. "Don't worry, Kurenai did the right thing sending just you on this mission. I suck at English and you're almost bilingual and it wasn’t Hinata’s style of missions. Gathering information is your thing, not hers. But you know that right," Kiba asked, a bit stunned by Shino's comments. He didn't answer, not wanting to admit how lonely he'd been for the last seven days and how much he missed his friends. He could see it coming, Kiba was going to laugh at him. They all fell into a persistent silence, Shino again lost in his thoughts.

Hinata, a little panicked, tried to lighten the atmosphere by placing two plates in front of the two young men. Sometimes, it was difficult for her to understand the relationship between them. One moment they were the best friends in the world and the next moment they couldn't tolerate each other at all. "You have to eat something before it gets cold! "said Hinata, handling cutlery to set plates.

Seeing the extent of Hinata's work, Shino left the counter to join his hand luggage near the living room table. Searching for a few moments, at the curiosity of Kiba, he returned to their sides with his hands full. Two boxes, one in front of Kiba and the other in front of Hinata. The two looked at each other with confusion, then at him with confusion. With a small gesture of his hand, Shino motioned for them to open the boxes. Indeed, he couldn't refrain from buying gifts for his friends. _Nothing extravagant,_ he thought.

"But," said Kiba after opening it and discovering a Cartier watch. He couldn't believe it; it was just his style. For her part, Shino had given Hinata an elegant red and green satin buckle decorated with a gold beetle-shaped brooch accompanied by a refined eau de toilette that she couldn't immediately recognize. As for the buckle, he already knew that she would wear it with her uniform and he was not wrong. She was strangely eager to wear her uniform now.

"In the course of discussions with Kurenai's counterpart, I managed to make additional income exceeding those set by Kurenai. In fact, the databases were hard to decode, but after programming an algorithm with a different determinant than the one in the system, the encoding chain broke down to the ninth security barricade of the program. So - "Kiba couldn't help but cut him off," "Woah, Shino, you're a classy guy! You're forgiven, 100%, nada. "These words resulted in an impulsive kiss on the cheek before he continued to eat as if nothing had happened. And yes, Kiba was that happy. When Naruto will see his new watch, he was going to pissed for sure. Shocked and confused, Shino tensed up; he was after all a stranger to the rare waves of such intense affection coming from Kiba.

Hinata, she tidied the buckle and the perfume carefully, not wanting to get them dirty before even wearing them once. With a smile on her face, she turned her back on these two friends to continue cooking, happy to know that he knew her so well. The two men hurried to devour the feast cooked by Hinata.

* * *

Followed by the short reunion and all the food they ate, they had to get on the road to the university. Classes were about to begin. Following their daily routine, everyone slipped into their own bathroom for a quick shower and put on their stern uniforms.

For his part, Shino was relieved to finally remove his suit. Although it was very chic and had proved to be very useful in melting into the sophisticated streets of Dubai, he was not used to showing off like this. He preferred his thick cardigan and his uniform, which did not attract attention at all. It's part of the job, he thought as he took off his glasses to throw water in his face. That's not what he preferred.

He often surprised himself at his own situation with his two close friends. Indeed, Kiba, Hinata and he, due to many extraordinary circumstances, became spies under the wing of a mysterious lady named Kurenai Yuuhi. They knew very little about her, some said she was connected to the Sarutobi, a very powerful conglomerate with businesses throughout Konoha. Their president Hiruzen Sarutobi was known as a gambling lover and very friendly with the mafia operating in the streets. In other words, Hiruzen was very corrupt, despite having many connections with politicians at all levels in the Fire Nation. Without the shadow of a doubt, Yuuhi was hiding more than one mystery. However, the latter had given the three students opportunities that were, in the past, unattainable to them. In exchange for exploiting their intellectual abilities, she gave them large sums of money which allowed them to rent an apartment together, a harmless dream that they shared since they entered high school. It was often difficult to juggle their classes and international assignments, but Yuuhi always had a solution for everything.

Shino threw ice water in his face again, wondering what life would be better for him. A life as a spy or a regular life with his friends. He often thought about when he graduated, what would be next? He was constantly tormented by his uncertain future. While Hinata and Kiba seemed to be determined about their own outcome, he seemed to be the only one in the fog. A long sigh and he quickly put on his uniform without forgetting his glasses, wondering himself when the day will come when he won't have the habit to put them on anymore.

For her part, Hinata was already ready, she was looking at herself in the mirror. The uniform ironed and conformed. Her skirt wasn't too short, nor too long. She was like all the other girls in her class, not wanting to stand out in any way. On the contrary, her shirt was tight around her chest, in spite of herself, the buttons doing their best to keep the two fragile pieces of cotton together. She felt her heart falling into her stomach, Hinata realized that she had gained weight. Indeed, her uniform didn't fit her the way it used to. She could already hear the criticism from Ino and Karin. In less than an instant, she grabbed her cardigan and hid in it. Let's hope nobody notices, she thought.

She then spent long minutes observing herself in the ice. From all angles, from the side, left, right. Hinata then noticed her flesh that seemed to overflow everywhere. She then put on a pair of tights, without effect. However, she didn't forget the buckle that Shino had given her. Hinata put it on with pride, decorating her dull-looking uniform. She couldn't help smiling a little as she looked in the mirror; he had chosen the accessory very well because it matched the shades of his uniform perfectly. Brushing her long ebony hair one last time, she took one last look at her own reflection before joining her companions at the foot of the door.

Finally, Kiba was over the moon. He couldn't stop admiring his new watch. Just acquired, but he had already taken a dozen pictures with it. Today, he had taken the time to shave, he had to be at the caliber of the status of his watch, that is to say at least a few thousand dollars.

Deviating from his usual relaxed uniform, he took the time to attach all these buttons and remove all of Akamaru's white hairs. He even pulled out his secret weapon, a cologne that his older sister had taken the time to buy him over the past holidays. Push, push, and Kiba was ready to go. He quickly filled Akamaru's bowl with food and water and took out his favorite toys.

"Okay, Akamaru, I have to go to school, but don't worry, I'll be back soon," said Kiba, patting the docile dog's head. With a bitterness in her chest from abandoning his dog for even one day, Kiba couldn't help but feel guilty. "Be good, okay?" At his words, the dog barked enthusiastically, nodding in agreement with the dark-haired young man. Every time he left for school, he felt he was leaving behind the only thing that connected him to his mother. Confused if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, Akamaru was so important to him. He too, with his dog, left his room and headed for the door.

Before leaving the apartment, Shino took out of his backpack the gift he had given himself, a generous bouquet of flowers. All white with a few yellow flowers here and there. He then put them in a large glass vase, a distant gift from his father, and a large plastic pot. He quickly opened it to release a dozen butterflies. The butterflies rushed at once to the flowers that had just been placed on the modest dining room table. For a brief moment, he admired the majestic insects circling around him and the flowers. He reluctantly abandoned them to join his two friends who were waiting for him in the corridor.

* * *

The three teenagers were walking briskly through the building. Living on the seventeenth floor had its advantages and disadvantages. The view was beautiful at any time of the day but it took forever to get out of the building. Even taking the elevator, it often made the difference between being late or not in class. 

Ding! Eighth floor.

Kiba saw his worst nightmare appear before him. The hysterical building owner, Madara Uchiha. His face couldn't help but crack when he saw the three teenagers in the elevator through his imposing ebony hair.

"Ah! Gotcha! How many days have the three of you been sneaking out of the building and avoiding me, huh? " the man started screaming despite the limited space between him and the teenagers. Kiba held his sigh, the next few minutes were going to be long... The man started and didn't stop.

"How many times have I told you that pets are not allowed in the building? It's not my imagination, at night, I hear a dog walking around your apartment," he says in a frantic tone. Next to him was the key keeper, Hashirama Senju. He managed disputes and leases jointly with Madara. They were often seen together patrolling the building during the day. However, most of the time, Hashirama would cool down situations that tended to escalate because Madara had a short temper and said whatever he wanted. His building was a luxury building and he wanted it to stay that way no matter what the means. Anyone Madara perceived to be below his standards as a customer was mistreated. At the same time, he had no shame in bending over and backwards to satisfy his bigger clients like Tobirama Senju, reluctantly, because he was Hashirama's brother. He hated him to death nonetheless. He was able to swallow his pride for Hashirama; this Madara was able to do it. He tried to calm Madara in his tirade, without success.

"Inuzuka, if I see your dirty mutt in my building, the three of you will be out on the street. You know very well, dogs are forbidden here. "Madara had such a dramatic tone, it was worthy of a joke. However, he was very serious. "Finally, you'll go out and do your illegal activities like the gangsters that you are. "Hashirama was turning red with shame, he couldn't believe that Madara was so hysterical. He tried to warm him, accusing them without proof was not the solution to his problem. "Phew, I don't have proof, but I have my suspicions. One of them is already threatening to infest my apartment with disgusting insects," he said, looking at Shino from head to toe in disgust. For his part, Kiba was fuming. That was the plan; not interacting with him was the best way to stay out of trouble. Indeed, Madara would not stop when provoked, much to Hashirama's despair. Kiba clenched his teeth but stayed silent. Shino and Hinata did the same and the man with curly hair quickly became a background noise.

Shino watched the numbers of the floors one after the other, diverging from the contempt the old man had for them. Often, he thought of leaving the building and finding a more peaceful place away from Madara’s eternal bitterness. He was aware that this was not possible, Kiba had become too attached to their posh lifestyle to abandon it and Hinata was convinced that, despite the disadvantages, this apartment was perfect for them; that it was their home between the three of them.

Finally, they reached the lobby without saying a single word. Soon, the three of them slipped away towards the street. They couldn’t miss the bus on top of going through Madara’s hysteria. Kiba led the way on the run, followed by Hinata and then Shino, who was still down with the jet lag.

Direction, Konoha College.


	2. eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeahhh here we go for another chapter !! this one is kinda long :')

"I can't believe Kakashi made me recite Romeo and Juliet in front of everyone," Kiba moaned, head against the table, unable to recover from the difficult English class he just gone through. "Besides, I had to recite all this with Rock Lee. Me, Romeo and him Juliet. He couldn't stop adding to it." At his side, Hinata tried to comfort him, in the hope that he could one day get serious about English. These gaps in communication would eventually catch up with him. They waited for their next class in the cafeteria, still empty, despite the fact that noon was fast approaching. It wasn't a very popular socializing area, and it was better that way. Most of the students stayed outside while the summer was slow to go, enjoying the pleasant breeze.

Kiba couldn't stop in his misery. "Uh, _She hath, and in that_ euhm _sparing makes huge w-waste, For_ what again? Ah, _yes beauty, starved with her severity_ , euhm _Cuts beauty off from all posterity_. Argh! I don’t even understand it," he sighed, his head still against the table. They were quickly joined by Shino who had taken care to buy food for everyone. Without wanting to admit it out loud, Shino was impressed that Kiba had the head to remember a simple passage, especially this one in particular.

Sitting next to Hinata, he soon shared what he bought. Beef jerky for Kiba, a brioche for the young woman and a simple apple for him. Kiba quickly came out of his lethargy when he saw the beef jerky, a sudden wave of energy invading his body. "Ah, Shino, for a second time today, you are saving my life," Kiba said in a far too melodramatic tone, while taking the beef jerky. With a short jump, he tried to kiss his cheek a second time to show his gratitude to him. However, Shino cut him dry by pushing on his forehead, bumping the brunette back to the other side of the table. "Kiba, I don't think I can accept your feelings like this. Why? We're in public and we shouldn't draw so much attention to ourselves. Also, I don’t like you that way, unfortunately," said Shino, unable to hide his embarrassment. Kiba, for his part, didn't care. He was angry at the eternal refusal (even in his eccentric ways) coming from the other man. "Ah, I swear you're too uptight, old man," Kiba grumbled, taking a quick bite of the beef jerky. "Especially with the way you talk, I'll never get used to it." For her part, Hinata giggled slightly, delighted to have the friends she knew so well by her side.

Rather than take these comments to heart, Shino handed the bun to Hinata, having noticed that she hadn't eaten anything since his arrival this morning. Although touched by his gesture, she quickly refused the bun. She said she wasn't hungry for now, but would save it for later in the day. Quickly, the carefully wrapped bakery ended up in the darkness of her backpack. Shino and Kiba glanced at each other, without a comment and without her noticing.

"Well, it's not just that, but we've got to move," Kiba said, getting up from his chair. "We've got to go to class, guys, see you later, bye!" His sentence was barely finished when he started to make his way. Strange enthusiasm for his classes; they seemed to bore him to death on every other day except today. Indeed, Kiba has been dying to meet up with Naruto in his administration class, leaving Hinata and Shino to by themselve.

The two remained silent for a while; Hinata, with her eyes glued to the screen of her phone, not as excited as Kiba about her next course, advanced calculus. Without explanation, it was at these moments that she would have liked to be in the same program as Kiba or Shino. For her part, despite his curiosity, Shino could not see what she was looking at so intensely. Instead, he noticed that she was wearing her famous brooch. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he was glad to see she seemed to appreciate it as much as he did on her. This often happened, they plunged into a peaceful silence; not that they had nothing to say to each other, but rather that it was their nature, often clashing with Kiba's immeasurable energy. Shino enjoyed his short moments of tranquility before the storm that was his physics class. Just at the thought of it and he was already exasperated.

"Hinata!”

An energetic voice was heard, pulling the dark-haired young woman and Shino out of their thoughts. She recognized her instantly, a smile appearing on her lips. "Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything… I hope I'm not disturbing you two," said the young woman newly arrived at the cafeteria table. The two teenagers quickly shook their heads, Hinata speaking first, "No, no! Don't worry Sakura, we were about to leave for class," said Hinata, getting up to collect her things, Shino did the same.

The pink-haired young woman let out a sigh of relief, "Good, come on! I've come to get you. We can't be late for the advanced calculus class or Tsunade will fry us. "Hinata nodded her head, following Sakura who seemed to be already on her way to class. The two teenagers had vague memories of headmistress Tsunade. However, she was known to be ruthless and very strict about rules. Hinata shivered a lot, let's hope she didn't take her brooch away. Sakura stopped for a brief moment, noticing the young man beside Hinata. "Hey, Shino," she said with a smile. "Are you coming on the road with us? We're in the same department after all." The young man couldn't refuse, although he didn't want to impose his presence on Sakura and Hinata, especially since he lived with Hinata. But few people knew that.

The three teenagers then set off for their classes, with Hinata and Sakura leading the way and Shino following behind, leaving them in conversation. In any case, Shino was a little distracted, paying little attention to what the two women said. Indeed, Sakura was lost in a monologue about one of the assignments and the tyranny of their teacher. Rather, Shino was surprised by the appearance of a familiar figure at his side. The other young man, smaller than him, always had the gift of going unnoticed, sometimes more than him, and this would always surprise him. As a greeting, he offered him his eternal stoic smile. 

"Hello, Sai" said Shino. He soon returned to his expressionless face despite the friendly tone of his words. "Did you go on holiday?" Sai asked, referring to his comrade's newly acquired tanned complexion. "It's been a week since I've seen you in the program's classes, where did you go?" Sai's cheeky tendencies were often an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time according to Shino. On the one hand, Sai was not wasting time in his words, but seemed abrasive in his remarks even for someone like Shino. He sighed, amused and exasperated. "You could say that, yeah," Shino replied, trying to remain as vague as possible. Despite his suspicions, Sai did not questioned him further, as the two men shared absolute silence until they reached their classroom.

For their part, the two young women had gotten a little ahead of Sai and Shino in the corridor among their whispered words and sneers. However, Sakura did not fail to notice the new look of her best friend. "Woah, Hinata! Your brooch, it's so pretty, I love it," Sakura exclaimed, unable to help but touch the precious metal with her fingertips. "Since when did you become an insect lover? Admit it, your boyfriend gave it to you," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow, "I noticed that you have a new perfume as well. Spit it out! It's a gift from your boyfriend," Sakura pleaded with all her strength, delighted to see her shy friend blossom even a little. Happy, but on the other hand, extremely curious.

Hinata did not answer immediately because she herself did not know the answer. In fact, she herself did not know the answer that would please her the most. Few times had she stopped to think about what the brooch really meant, not wanting to disturb her mind with questioning the relationships she had with the people around her. Through these reflections, she felt her cheeks blush a little at various scenarios that she herself considered more unlikely than others. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura. “Ah, come on!" The pink-haired girl cried out, trying to make her spit it out. Instead, Hinata shook her head before displaying a harmless smile. "I don't know Sakura, I can't answer you. "Hinata wasn't lying at all; she had nothing to say to defend herself against her friend. Sakura brooded her frustration all the way to until Advanced Calculus.

Hinata tried to wave at Shino before entering the room she was so afraid of. With a shy smile, she said goodbye to him for the next few hours. He did the same with a simple twist of his hand before she disappeared among the many students of her class.

* * *

"Your brooch's so beautiful, where did you get it? "Hinata felt her heart stop at the sound of this voice reaching her ears. With a deep breath, she smiled the best she could before answering. From the corner of her eye, she could see her best friend already bubbling with rage. "Uhm, it was a travel gift," she replied in a shy voice, not knowing if her answer was even adequate. The two women adjacent to her office nodded at the same time, "Ahhh, that's too bad," said the girl with long blond hair, wearing a face of calculated disappointment. "But, not it’s not surprising… this bow she looks very expensive. So, a gift… That makes sense. Right, Karin?" The other red-haired woman agreed. "Well, it’s pretty, but I don't like the beetle in the middle. It's disgusting," she said in a bitter tone before indulging in a cacophony of laughter with the blonde. "Strangely, it reminds me of the tall mysterious guy that hangs out with you. I can’t never remember his name… You know the one with glasses inside," said the blonde, emphasizing her last words to underline the absurdity of it. "I don't know, he gives me the vibe of someone who likes bugs too much, something weird like that." She added, as if she was talking about something obvious.

Hinata, lowered her head, mortified with shame. Buried under the guilt of dragging someone else into this misery. Before the two women could exchange more, she took every ounce of courage and raised her voice slightly. "But," Hinata began, drawing the two women's attention. "There's nothing wrong with liking insects," Her words fled over her heads as the blonde, named Ino, was caught up in her thoughts. "Mhhh, what's his name again," she said, patting her chin too dramatically, which tested Sakura's short patience, watching the scene without intervening until now.

"Well, Ino, if you don't like her brooch, that's your business. But now, get lost," Sakura added in a poisonous tone to Ino who took a malicious pleasure in having such a hold on her emotions. Playing the victim, she wasn't afraid to add more. "Sakura, big brute! Can't you see I'm talking to my friend Hinata here? So, please, your useless little comments, you can keep them to yourself. Thank you," she added with a broad smile. Fists clenched; Sakura only hoped to reframe her jaw.

"Whatever, where was I?” Ino continued as if nothing had happened, giving little importance to the name of the young man she claimed to be so curious about. "Ah but, I just noticed, you're wearing a cardigan? Are you cold? How can you be? The weather is so nice outside, especially today." For once, she wasn't lying. The air was actually milder and warmer than on previous days, explaining the desert cafeteria earlier this morning. Hinata wasn't sure what to say to that. "I-I caught a cold, that's all..." Karin and Ino chuckled, too shocked at the words coming out of Hinata's mouth. “Whaaaaat," Karin said, stunned, "and I thought fat was a protection from the cold.” Sakura lost her temper at these words. "I said, get lost Ino-pig," exclaimed the pink-haired young woman, jumping from her chair on the offensive towards the blonde, ready to hit her face with a blow. The atmosphere in the class changed drastically, all eyes turned to them, watching for the slightest movement from Sakura. Ino took the opportunity to pretend. "Why do you always want to talk with your fists and not with your mouth," said Ino after releasing a cry of distress like a victim. "Violence is not the solution. Besides, I wasn't even talking to you." This only made Sakura angrier as she saw through her little circus. "Ino, I swear to you that- "

_HEY!_

A familiar figure erupted in the large classroom causing an immediate return to order. She quickly moved closer to the small group of young women at the back of the classroom. At the sound of her stiletto heels, Sakura soon calmed down, not wanting to look like the aggressor in front of the headmistress. Dressed in her eternal green cardigan, she bursted into the group of girls. With a skillful hand gesture, Hinata was able to remove her brooch without anyone noticing before slipping it into her bag. There was no need to add oil to the fire now.

"What's the problem," Tsunade asked authoritatively, looking at them with threat, especially Sakura and Hinata. In unison, they nodded their heads. Karin suddenly spoke up, "Everything is fine, Madame Tsunade! We were just chatting among friends, no worries," she said with a sincere smile on her face. Sakura swallowed her pride for the sake of not getting into trouble, let alone with the headmistress. "It's true, we were just teasing each other a little among friends, that's all," added Ino, putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder next to her. Tsunade then turned to the young woman with the long ebony hair for confirmation.

A few seconds passed, she thought about telling the truth.

"No, there is no problem, Ms. Tsunade," said Hinata, smiling shyly. It didn't take long for Ms. Tsunade to abandon them after a stern warning. They would have lied to say they were not all relieved when she was leaving. Then, Sakura was the first to speak.

"You disgust me." She said with venom and Ino couldn't stop laughing. "That's your problem, and Hinata, if you don't want to catch a cold, you'd better stop hanging around with your friend the dirty mutt," she said before she leftwith Karin to their desks, which were surprisingly far away from Sakura and Hinata's. Left to their own devices, the two friends remained silent, Hinata already knew what Sakura was going to tell her. _That she had to stand up to them, that she shouldn't let herself be fooled, but above all that she shouldn't lie to Madame Tsunade._ All these things she had to hear, but she lacked energy on this day that had only begun. It was better to reassure Sakura, whose blood seemed to be boiling more than her own at the disparaging remarks of Ino and Karin. "You know Sakura," Hinata began in an almost uncertain voice. "I appreciate you standing up for me, but don't worry about me." She couldn't find the words to express her fear that Sakura would get into trouble because of her. They exchanged half smiles, waiting for a better time for these conversations that would only hurt them.

Finally, the teacher made his entrance, signaling the beginning of the class. Sakura then turned her back, her desk being in front of Hinata’s desk. It wasn’t long before they were absorbed by the many lecture notes and endless monologues on subjects they could barely understand. All except Hinata. Hinata's eyes were cloudy. At times, she saw blurry because of the water in her eyes.

* * *

Minato entered his classroom following his daily tedious routine, greeting the few students present with his eternal smile. He had gotten ahead of time today due to the many presentations of final projects in his administration student groups. Blending in the background a bit, he set up his computer and prepared his course curriculum. However, he could not ignore the growing din in the large amphitheatre, his curiosity rose because of many voices causing a commotion further away from him. In spite of himself, he listened.

"Wahhhh, Kiba-senpai! "cried a young man with a bowl haircut. “You're so cool!" That was it, Kiba strutting shamelessly in front of his classmates with his expensive wrist jewelry; his ego delighted with Rock Lee's marvelous eyes and the bad looks of his friend Naruto, a blond-haired, blue-eyed who (no one could explain how) was a close friend of Kiba despite their constant animosity towards each other. He crossed his arms, blowing a good blow, not wanting to admit his inferiority towards the brunette. "Phew! Everybody knows you stole it, punk!" Naruto shouted, an attempt to incriminate Kiba in front of everyone. Although very few paid any attention to their little circus. Neji, in the distance, pretending to read, followed the exchange very closely. Although, Kiba disgusted him in every possible way, he remained a close friend of his beloved cousin. Unaware of the true nature of their relationship, there will come a day when he will commit the offense that makes the water overflow in the vase and he can finally get rid of him. For now, however, he stayed back and gathered information.

Otherwise, Sasuke and Obito, the two famous Uchiha brothers, distant relatives of the famous Madara Uchiha, watched the scene with the greatest disinterest. In fact, that was the case with Sasuke. Obito, on the other hand, was entirely engaged in the altercation. "For once, I agree with that idiot Naruto," he said with an excitement that irritated Sasuke to no end. " What's his name again? Inuzuka? Anyway, he doesn’t look like someone who owns watches worth thousands of dollars. I mean, LOOK AT THE SASUKE," he added as if those conclusions should be clear as day. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's a fake one , I'll go and check it out," Obito said before slipping down the stairs to join the group of young men on the verge of implosion.

"What did you say Naruto, you idiot," shouted Kiba. The blond man knew how to get on his nerves, he couldn't stop smiling when he saw the brunette burst into flames about it. "My old man let it go, your jealousy is coming out," Kiba said shaking his head, classifying Naruto as a lost cause. Before Naruto could reply, Obito burst into the small group, wanting to take a closer look at the watch in question. Adding to the confusion, Obito made himself look like a fake expert: "Mh, it's a Santos watch, a great model on top of that. 18 carats of real gold, wow. Genuine calf leather strap. $13,600 net. Nice try my little Naruto, but the watch is authentic," added Obito, putting his hand on his shoulder as a sign of compassion. Before admitting defeat, Naruto had more than one trick up his sleeve. "Aha, okay, but that doesn't explain how you got this watch. I know very well that you're too lazy to work anywhere," Naruto said proudly, certain that he caught him. Kiba felt his face crack. In this case, a lie was better than anything; to say that Shino had bought him something so expensive and rare would only increase suspicion on him. Saying Shino bought him the watch, in the worst-case scenario, would make Narutotake it as an engagement proposal given the price of the watch; Naruto would think that he was going to marry Shino except that it wasn't a ring. The mere idea made him shudder with horror; spending the rest of his life in his company in this way was not part of the plan. Kiba was having too much trouble getting used to his style.

Rather Kiba beckoned Naruto to come closer, he didn't want anyone else to hear his secret behind getting this famous watch. No question of humiliating himself in front of all the other students and to Obito's great despair, who only wanted to know the rest. The blond boy could not resist and gave his ear to the brunette. "Okay, I'll tell you how, but shut your mouth and don't tell anyone," Kiba whispered to Naruto, making sure he was the only one to hear. Naruto's grudge had already evaporated, Kiba was already forgiven now that he was going to tell him his secret. A broad smile appeared on his lips.

_Slap!_

Naruto was confused by the slap he had just received, shocked at being betrayed. It was then that Kiba could not help but laugh at the expression on Naruto's face, which was priceless. "What did you think? Did you really think I was going to tell you? You good, Naruto?" Kiba asked after a tornado of laughter. Barely caught his breath that Kiba brunette continued in his tirade, "but, if you blow me off, I promise I'll buy you one." Angry, Naruto didn't even bother to answer before moving to the back of the classroom, far away from Kiba and next to Sasuke, which was unusal. For his part, Obito could not stop laughing. "Woah, you're funny, nothing like Sasuke," he admitted to the Inuzuka as he sat on his desk. "I kinda like you," he said with a smile before returning to his desk in the back.

Minato was ready, the class was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think ! thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me edit chapters 10x faster I swear 🥺 but for realll if you liked it or hated it, let me knowwww


End file.
